What If She Told Him
by iron man fan2626
Summary: What if Mary found the courage to tell Joey at school in the cafeteria after Britt said all the songs how would it turn out


Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Mary's P.O.V

"We all fall down, she wants to move, pon de replay, and hips don't lie" I watched in horror as Britt said the names of the songs I had finally decided I needed to tell Joey it was me his face looked disgusted and it made me giggle slightly but I was still sad I mean now he had no way to prove if I was the girl or not

"What are you waiting for kiss me" he pushed her away "No we are going to dance first" "what you said we only had to know the songs, and I'm not warmed up and there is no music" he smirked at Dustin "well if you were the one you would not need music" then he started to walk away but she pushed him back down and she started to do this god awful dance

And he walked away with Dustin but I ran after him "Joey" he turned around he smiled "Mary right?" I nodded "I just wanted to tell you that I was the girl that you danced with and I know now that because Britt said all the songs you have no way to prove it but I'll dance with you" he turned his head slightly sideways "Ok" he took my hand and we got in the same position as we were at the dance

When we started to dance I saw him smiling then he turned me and I wrapped my leg around his and lifted my leg up he smiled like the night that we had done the dance and spun me around and continued the dance until we came to the part where we had stopped the last time without a second thought he leaned down and kissed me and of course I kissed back

When we broke apart he said "You are amazing" I giggled he took the Zune out of his pocket and handed it to me "I think this is yours" he took my hand and we walked hand in hand out of the school we got into his car but he did not turn it on he turned to me and smiled "I finally found you this is amazing" I smiled "I'm sorry it took so long but I was scared to tell you because I thought once you saw my face you would not want to be with me and my sisters kind of threatened me if I told you"

He looked confused "what could they have possibly threatened you with that scared you out of telling me" I blushed a little "it was a video I made when I was 11 i… I was a huge fan and I was me dancing really bad might I add to one of your songs and I was going to send it to you but I never did and they said if I told you they would show the whole school" when I finished talking I bit my lip

He laughed "so I'm sure it's cool do you mind if I see it I cross my heart and hope to die I won't laugh" his face was so serious I nodded he drove to Dominique's and we walked hand in hand to my room I took the video out and put it in the VCR and pushed play and while it was playing I hid my face in my pillow

I felt him lay down next to me and he turned towards me "hey" he said and lifted my chin from the pillow until I looked at him "you have nothing to be ashamed of I thought it was cute" I smiled "really?" he nodded "so do you really think I'm totally kissable?" "yes" and he leaned in and kissed me again

When we broke apart I looked on the floor and noticed my laptop was sitting there the screen shattered "ugh" I said and went and picked it up "damn them" he walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist "what happened" I showed him my laptop "Bree must have dropped it when she snuck into my room to see what the songs were"

"Well just get another one" "Dominique would never buy me another one" I hid my face in his chest "Joey?" he looked down at me "what does this make us are we like boyfriend and girlfriend now?" he smiled "is that what you want us to be, because I know that's what I want us to be" I nodded into his chest

"So Mary will you go out on a date with me tonight?" my smile that started to creep onto my face slowly turned to a frown "I can't Dominique is making me stay here tonight for the twins birthday party" he gave a side smirk "well then I'll be here too"

"Really?" I exclaimed happily "yeah it can still be a date as long as I'm with you" I giggled "Yeah let me go home and get changed and I'll be back in 2 hours" I nodded he leaned down and kissed me one more time before getting into his car and driving away I smiled I was so happy I wanted to call Tammi and tell her but I knew she would be here tonight so I would just tell her then

I put on my purple dress and then put the maid's outfit over it with some white sneakers and walked out I started to cook all the food and pouring the drinks at 7:00 everyone was here and I was walking around serving crab puffs when I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he turned me around and frowned "why are you dressed as a maid?"

I took his hand and lead him to the kitchen "I am the maid" he looked confused "She turned you into a maid" I nodded and he pulled me close to him "what can I do to help?" I smiled "well you can keep me company while I pass out crab puffs" "ok" he leaned down and kissed me and we walked around and started offering people crab puffs then I heard it the video playing but I decided not to let it bother me Joey wrapped his arms around me and we faced the T.V

"Why are you smiling Joey you should be laughing at her" Natalia said clearly upset "I already saw the video and I don't think it's funny she was 11 I think it's cute" I got out of his grasp so I could go and get more crab puffs from the kitchen when I came back I was searching for Joey I found him and waved then Natalia came out of nowhere and tripped me sending the crab puffs flying everywhere she stood over me laughing and then pulled her drink all over me

I ran out of the house crying and I heard Joey running after me "MARY" I went into my room and slammed the door closed and sat on the floor crying Joey ran in and held me close "hey baby you're ok I got you" "I really should not cry because it's not the first time they have embarrassed me like that"

"What have they done to you?" he asked concerned "push me down, call me names, oh and every time I like a guy they always find a way to embarrass me and make the guy think I'm a weirdo"

"Well I didn't work on me" I snuggled into him "c'mon let's get out of here you can stay at my place tonight" I got up and took my maids outfit off reviling my purple dress he smiled and took my hand and we got into his car

"Wow your house is huge" I said when we pulled up to it he took my hand and led me to the back patio and used his key to unlock the sliding glass door we stepped in and he locked it again "um can I take a shower?" "oh absolutely" he said let me get you something to sleep in he went through his drawers and found a long t-shirt and found track pants and handed them to me

He showed me to the bathroom and he leaned down and kissed me the kiss soon became very heated I felt him pushing me to the bed then he pulled away "Mary are you sure you want this?" I nodded and he started to kiss down my neck his hands made its way underneath my dress

"Oh Joey" I moaned he pulled my dress off reveling my bra and underwear he growled I guess he thought they were sexy he tried to take the rest of my clothes off but I stopped him "you have too many clothes still on" I undressed him until he was only in his boxers his lips went up and down my stomach leaving butterfly kisses he unclasped my bra

He started to suck on my nipples "JOEY" I kept moaning his hand slipped into my panties "you're so wet baby" he pushed my panties down and threw them on the floor I did the same with his boxers he reached over and was about to pull out a condom but I stopped him "I'm on the pill" he smiled and thrust into me I winced in hurt just a little but the pain went away it was pleasure "oh Joey, oh Joey" I screamed until we came together

We laid there for a minute and then I got up "wait where are you going?" "to take a shower wanna come?" he jumped out of bed and stopped short when he noticed the blood "Mary was that your first time?" I looked embarrassed and I looked down at the floor "baby there is nothing to be ashamed of, I just wish you had told me so I could have gone a little slower" I smiled and kissed his cheek

"Don't worry I loved every second of it" he took my hand "let's take a bath" I nodded he filled the tub up and sat down and pulled me onto his lap he rubbed my shoulders and I leaned farther into his chest "I'm so happy that I found you" he kissed my shoulder "I'm so glad I found the courage to tell you"

**Ok should there be a next chapter**


End file.
